honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - The Boss Baby
The Boss Baby is the 227th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Joe Starr '''and 'Dan Murrell. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2017 American CGI-animated movie The Boss Baby. ''It was published on January 2, 2018 as part of Screen Junkies second annual 'Fan Appreciation Month. The video is 5 minutes 1 second long. It has been viewed over 2.6 million times. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMVWz55OAqo '''Watch Honest Trailers - The Boss Baby on YouTube] "Prepare for a film that will fill up the diaper that was once your brain, as you question whether anything on screen is real or not." '~ Honest Trailers - The Boss Baby'' Script We asked you to vote for the 2017 movies you wanted us to make an Honest Trailer for. Here's your number five choice. ''Shrek' ''makes you laugh, 'How to Train Your Dragon' makes you feel, now Dreamworks' newest franchise will makes you question the very fabric of reality ('Boss Baby: I'll be there!) (Tim gasps)! '''The Boss Baby No, seriously. It's a weird one. Meet Boss Baby, the actual boss name, who also happens to be a boss, a baby, and a bossy baby version of Alec Baldwin's bossiest roles (Boss Baby: '''Cookies are for closers.). ''(clip scene from Glengarry Glen Ross) ''Blake: Coffee's for closers only. (clips of Boss Baby crying, then pampered by parents) '' '''Mother: '''You called? '''Father: '''Do you need senior squeaky? (''clips from Saturday Night Live, in which Alec Baldwin portrays as Donald Trump, jingling a bell for order) '''Waiter: You want ice-cream sir? Here's two scoops! But if you think that's all there is to this kid's flick, hold on to your powdered butts for a sharp left turn of madness, where the companies who manufacture babies and puppies compete for limited amount of love in the world (Baby Corp. and Puppy Co.) (Boss Baby: 'This is war. Puppies are winning and babies are losing.), baby co-employees have adult-level intelligence, but drink laced milk to keep their bodies tiny ('Boss Baby: 'Without that formula, I'll turn into a normal baby!), pacifiers that let you astroproject your soul through physical space ('Boss Baby: 'I want you to suck it.) and a memory wiping baby task force can make you forget your own children ('Baby Task Force: '''Forget about the baby, forget about the baby.). So if you think ''Logan' ''was the darkest action movie that came out in 2017, or 'Ragnarok' was the craziest, you haven't listened to anything that I just said (''clips of Tim and Boss Baby bubbling each other)! Has your child ever asked where babies come from? Get ready to dodge that question with ninety-minutes of lies that take years for therapy to undo (Boss Baby: 'I wasn't born, I was hired), where babies start life on a dangerous assembly line, get assigned their sex via pinball machine, and even though it looks like women still get pregnant, the baby shows up in a... taxi? But then what happened to the... oh no... this can't be easier to explain than saying mommy and daddy want to bone sometimes ('Boss Baby: 'No wonder kids are so messed up!). There's more than just babies along for a ride, like Tim, the kid that shows you how obnoxious only children can be; ('Father: 'How would you like to have baby brother?) ('Tim: 'No thanks, I'm enough.) whose imagination borders on clinical insanity ('Wizzie: 'Perhaps you parents need to be enlightened... with a great curse!!). And villain Francis Francis, formerly known as *clears throat* Super Colossal Big Fat Boss Baby, who makes puppy so cute, it will literally steal mother's love from her kids (''clips of mother screaming, then running towards puppy) ''('Kid: 'Mommy?). Man, this movie is weird, and we haven't even touched the part where seven-year-old kid gets hammered in Vegas (''Tim sipping drink, then spit on disgust). Prepare for a film that will fill up the diaper that was once pooped in your brain, as you question whether anything on screen is real or not. Because Tim falls asleep at the beginning, so it's all fake. But then the mom is actually pregnant, so it's real. But it's all from Tim's point of view, so it's fake. But the parents acknowledge that the baby is wearing a suit, so it must be real ('Mother: '''He's like a little man!). But the action is shown to be exaggerated, so it's fake. But Tim records the baby actually talking, SO THAT'S REAL! But the parents never hear the tape, SO IT'S FAKE! But the parents do hear the baby talk, SO IT'S REAL ('Boss Baby: 'Yes, the baby is fine!) ('Mother: '''Who was that??)! BUT AT THE END THE GROWNUP TIM SAYS IT'S JUST HOW HE REMEMBERS IT, SO IT'S FAKE!!! '''BUT HIS DAUGHTER IS ALSO A BOSS BABY, SO IT'S REAL!!! AHHHH!!! STOP IT, MOVIE!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! YOU'VE BROKEN ME!!! So if you looking to put thoughts in kids' head that they never would have come up with on their own (Tim: '''You can't fired from your own family! *''zooms out* ''...can't you?), enjoy this acid trip that leaves you with more questions than the answers, but if you ever get overwhelmed, sit back and enjoy the office talk. '''Tim: '''You're not gonna write a memo, aren't you? '''Boss Baby: '''A memo.. can change the world... '''Tim: ''(written in memo)'' ''But now I know that memos are very important things.'' The one Beatles song they paid for (Blackbird) (show clips of characters singing Blackbird song). And violence (show clips of characters caught up in accident, punching, kicking, throwing, hurling and bumping each other)! Lots and lots of violence (More clips of characters caught up in accident, punching, kicking, throwing, hurling and bumping each other)! '' HEY STOP IT! This is literally child abuse (''clips of Boss Baby thrown over the window)! Starring, Alec Bawlin' (Alec Baldwin as The Boss Baby), Tobey McCrier (Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim/Tobey Maguire as Adult Tim/Narrator), Off-Brandalf (James McGrath as Wizzie/Elvis Impersonator), Steve Buscemi-y (Steve Buscemi as Francis Francis), I'm Scary Poppins Y'alls (Conrad Vernon as Eugene) and The Kamino Cloning Facilities (Baby Corp). for The Boss Baby - Glenbaby Glen Boss. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]]Glenbaby Glen Boss Boss Baby: 'This Templeton, is the first-class. '''Tim: '''Why is it so empty? '''Boss Baby: '''No one can afford it. That... that is more socioeconomic commentary than I expected from my talking baby films. Trivia * This Honest Trailer was written just before Screen Junkies went on their end-of-year holiday in 2017. The episode was published in January 2018 as part of their second 'Fan Appreciation Month. * The writers found this movie incredibly weird, bizarre and existentially confusing. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other computer animated movies including How to Train Your Dragon, '''Despicable Me 1 & 2,'' ''The Emoji Movie,''' The Secret Life of Pets, Toy Story, Inside Out, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, Cars & Cars 2, The Incredibles, Shrek, Frozen, Moana, Wreck-It Ralph, Big Hero 6 ''and ''Zootopia. ''See list of Honest Trailers for more. '''Watch the full Honest Trailer Commentary on YouTube Reception '''''Honest Trailers - The Boss Baby has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Bleeding Cool said they had previously dismissed The Boss Baby as not worth seeing until they saw this Honest Trailer which reveals the true weirdness of the movie. Bleeding Cool even wrote "DreamWorks might’ve been better off letting Screen Junkies do the regular trailer for the film, because their version sounds like a mind-blowing experience." Syfy Wire appreciated the Honest Trailer for seeming "to have driven the esteemed narrator to an existential crisis regarding existence itself," and asked "If the narrator was scarred, what have we done to our children?" SlashFilm summarized Screen Junkies' take on the film as "90 minutes of lies that will take years of therapy to undo." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * 'The Boss Baby Gets a Mind-Blowing Honest Trailer '- Bleeding Cool article * 'THIS HONEST TRAILER FOR THE BOSS BABY CONTAINS A DIRE WARNING '- Syfy Wire article * '‘Boss Baby’ Honest Trailer: 90 Minutes of Lies That Will Take Years of Therapy to Undo '- SlashFilm article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Animation Category:2010s Category:Fan Appreciation Month Category:Dreamworks Category:Comedy Category:Season 10 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Universal Pictures Category:Disney